Sweet Slumber
by Stargoddess Vicky
Summary: Angel's dreams make unrest unmungst the gods
1. Chapter Une

TITLE: Sweet Slumber  
AUTHOR: Vicky  
E-MAIL: Stargoddess109@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: OK. yeah. I DON'T own the following people in this fic- Angel,  
Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, or the greek gods Morpheus, Somnus, Mnemosyne,  
or Himerus.  
TIMELINE: After The Gift and There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb  
SPOILERS: Anything in 5th season for both shows  
SYNOPSIS: Angel's dreaming has been causing some uprising unmungst the gods  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it anywhere... as always the lovely list mommies are free  
to put it on their site, but anyone must ask first. They're special and don't  
need to. ::sticks tounge out::  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really like greek mythology and actually did a little  
research for this fic. suprising, eh?  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me hold my breath. ::gasps in really big breath of air::  
RATING: PG-13 - R  
DEDICATION: I dedicate this to Kelsey... she got me to want to write B/A  
stuff again.  
  
  
  
Sweet Slumber  
  
  
  
Willow stood up slowly, her deep brown eyes full of sorrow and grief. Angel  
knew right then something was wrong. And he knew exactly who with too. True,  
this wasn't the first time that someone from Sunnydale had journeyed here to  
talk, but the way she held herself, her shoulders bent. Something was wrong.  
With Buffy. With his Buffy.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, walking down the 3 marble steps it took to get to  
the floor on which she stood. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He  
looked down, not wanting to believe it. She was stronger than anyone, even  
he. There was no way she was dead. But when Willow walked over and wrapped  
her arms around him, he knew the truth. She was dead. His Buffy was dead.  
  
His knees gave out, and both him and Willow collapsed to the floor, sobbing.  
On the foyer Cordelia brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Wesley  
walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head  
to his chest. Cordelia cried openly on it. Gunn, not knowing what was going  
on exactly, stood back, taking it all in. The slayer, which Angel was in love  
with, was dead. There was nothing he could say.  
  
On the floor Angel wept tears of red. Blood cascaded down his cheeks and onto  
Willow's green shirt. They all grieved, for what was happening and to what  
they were going to have to except. Buffy, their friend who had always been  
there when they needed her, the slayer that had lived longer than any other  
slayer, was dead.  
  
***  
  
After Willow had left to get back to Sunnydale, everything in Angel's life  
stopped. The business which had once again just started to get in order was  
put on hold. Everyone knew there was no way he was going to be able to fight  
so soon. He had retired to his room and slept all day and long into the  
night. Cordelia got worried because he wouldn't even eat. Not that she was  
eating much either. It was hard to eat anymore.  
  
When Angel slept it was never dreamless. he was always dreaming, imagining  
how it had felt. If she had been crying. What her last thought was of. He  
imagined her on that mountain of metal, talking to Dawn, telling her to tell  
all her friends that she loved them. Then saw her diving into a ball of  
light, her face contracting into a visage of pain. with tears streaming down  
her cheeks.  
  
He always woke up with blood staining his pillows.  
  
***  
  
"But he's so pitiful, father" Morpheus, the god of dreams said, sitting on a  
throne of amber. "All he ever dreams of is how she died. He never dreams of  
when they were together, or when they were happy. Only the pain."  
  
"Sounds more like a case to talk to about with Himerus." Somnus, the god of  
sleep, said to his son.  
  
"This has nothing to do with sexual desire, and you very well know it. This  
has to do with love." Morpheus had always been fascinated with the very  
emotion of love. The way it could be the most blissful and the most  
devastating thing in exsistance showed so much power over humans. It was an  
equalizer. Everyone had felt it in some form, and yet some shyed from it,  
finding it a weakness. If only they knew.  
  
"Well I'm tired of all of the bad memories coming to play. I'm thinking I  
might ask Mnemosyne to lend me some of his happier memories and give the boy  
some release." Morpheus said, standing.  
  
"You know never to dabble in the lives of mortals." Somnus said, looking at  
his son.  
  
"You forget old man, he is not mortal." With that, Morpheus exited.  
  
  
End Part One  
  
  
So what does everyone think?  



	2. Chapter Deux

Angel woke from his sleep, noticing that once again he'd have to get new pillow covers. All around his eyes were the traces of dried blood. He went in the bathroom, naked from the waist up, and brought a wet towel to his face. He scrubbed the reminants of last nights dreams from his eyes and looked up into the mirror. To see a towel floating in thin air. He'd just recently been able to see his reflection, in that other realm, but already he was losing the memory of what he had looked like. It was like that with him. You'd remember one thing and forget another so easily.  
  
But it wasn't like that this time. With Buffy he never forgot anything. He remembered the way her hair smelled, how soft her skin was, the color of her eyes. They were all burnt into his memory. He couldn't forget them.. no matter how hard he tried.  
  
***  
  
And that's just what she wanted. Mnemosyne, the goddess of memories, had watched this tortured figure for centuries. She was mesmerized by how much he felt, how the memories she'd given him plagued him, and how he had promised himself that he would never lose his soul again and revert to his true nature. She sighed and twirled her finger and gazed into someone elses home. But before she could begin to listen the doors to her mountain top home blew open.   
  
Morpheus glided in and sat at the goddess' feet. "I give my humblest apologies, but I must speak with you."  
  
Mnemosyne had always admired Morpheus. They were almost in the same line of work. She had the memories, he dished them out through slumber. It was almost romantic the way the two worked together yet almost never talked. That's why it was a suprise to see him in her throne room. "What is is Morpheus. And stand up, you don't need to kneel."  
  
Morpheus rose and looked at the beautiful goddess. "I need you're help. An intrest of mine is in dire need of some cheering up and I wish to give him it through dreams. And since you hold memories I need to borrow some of his."  
  
"You speak of the vampire. The one cursed with a soul."  
  
"The very same." Morpheus said, smiling at the goddess.  
  
"It can be arranged." She turned to regard him. "For a price."  
  
"And what would that be? Morpheus said, a hint of seduction in his eyes.  
  
"I want to help. I too have been watching him and not only do I pity him, I also grieve for him. His loses are large and he needs some release."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
***  
  
Angel walked down stairs, watching carefully out the window as the last of the sun's rays exited the hotel. He sighed and walked into the office, where Wesley and Cordelia were at the moment. They both looked up with suprise when he came in. "Angel! You're up and moving around."  
  
"Yeah." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't stay in bed forever." At their looks he shrugged. "I'm trying."  
  
"And that's all we ask." Wesley said, coming to stand next to him. "We have a case. A little girl is missing. Her mother claims men with pistols of some sort abducted her, and anointed her with some liquid, then threw her into a van and sped off. We identified the attackers. They're the Order of Sejun."  
  
"What would they be doing on this continent?" He asked, looking up startled. "They live mostly in Eurpoe. I've encountered them many time.. but never here. All they have to do with is the end of the slayer. And if it was a girl..."  
  
"They've realized a way to find potential slayers." Wesley finished his thought.   
  
"We have to stop them."  
  
"Agreed." Cordy said, grabbing her purse. They all walked out the door.  
  
** 7 hours later **  
  
They all came back in the door, Cordy first, followed by Wesley, with Angel bringing up the rear. They'd found nothing what so ever on the Order and the sun was coming up soon. "I'll see you tomorrow." Angel said, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Um... Angel?" Cordy said, staring up after him.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Sleep well." She said, smiling slightly, then turning to go home. He smiled in spite of himself and went to his room. He took a shower, got into his night clothes, and slid into his sheets. Unwillingly, he fell asleep.  
  
But this time it wasn't death he saw, but life. He remembered walking up to her on the beach, seeing how the daylight lit her hair, the look of confusion on her face, then the look of realization. And that kiss. It was almost too much. He had been certain that if he'd had his soul at that very moment, it would have left him.   
  
And then they'd come back to his apartment. She'd wore him out. They had never idea that this day would come but both of them had played it out in their minds a thousand times it seemed because they had read eachother like books. The passion. The ecstacy. The desire. All of it has been met. And he'd been sore in the morning.  
  
And for the first time in days he slept without ruining his pillow cover.  
  
  
  
end part 2  
  
  
  
Oh. It gets better. It gets MUCH better. 


	3. Chapter Trois

Morpheus looked down on the slumbering form pleased. He was happy. You could tell because there was a smile plastered on his face that could light a room. And to the God, it did. Mnemosyne peeked in from the door and walked up beside the youthful God. "So I see our plan has been going well?"  
  
Morpheus grinned and looked back at Angel. "Very well."  
  
"He's so pitiful. You know that when he wakes for a while he will happy, but it will wear off knowing that it can never come true."  
  
"Ah, you doubt my powers. Right now I am awaiting a meeting with Zeus." Morpheus said, turning his head to look at the radiant goddess.  
  
"Yes. But what for, pretell?"  
  
"I wish to give him what he so desires."  
  
"But it's not our part to dabble in mortal affairs." Mnemosyne whispered, afraid the main gods and goddess would hear of their blasphemy.  
  
"No. You misunderstand. Like I told my father, he is not mortal."  
  
"But the girl is." She said, looking down as Angel whitered in ecstacy in his bed.  
  
"Yes, but she is touched by immortal. The blood that runs through her veins is immortal. Slayers are one of a kind, yes, but they share a bond."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"Their blood. It's theirs. There's no other like it."  
  
'Which is why the vampires go for them all the time. I've begun to understand. But even if we bring her back... He'll have to travel to Hades to get her." Mnemosyne looked struck, like Morpheus didn't understand the consequences they are talking about.  
  
"He's been there. And he's already proven he'd go back. For the right cost that is." Morpheus smiled. "Plus I know Zeus has watched this particular slayer very closely. He admires her courage and doesn't like to see her deep in the part of the world his brother owns."  
  
"So we fight for them?" Mnemosyne asked, walking to Morpheus and bowing on a knee before him.  
  
Morpheus looked down at her and pulled her up to a standing position. "No dear Goddess... we fight for the world."  
  
***  
  
Angel purred in his sleep. Buffy ws doing things to him... things he'd never imagined. She came up to rest beside him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled down at her and wiped a stray lock of golden hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him and softly kissed him on the lip. "We can't stay like that forever you know." She said, looking down.  
  
"I know. But just for a little while longer." He said, closing his eyes and reveling in her touch.  
  
"You have to let go of me."  
  
"Never." He said, sitting up and laying her head into his lap. She looked up at him as he stroked her hair. "You're my everything. I'd die for you."  
  
"You've already done that."  
  
"Well I'd do it a million more times." He said, lightly kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She smiled and nestled back into his chest. "I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you." He said, lightly stroking her arm. He laid his head on hers and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Angel smiled deeply in his sleep, cradling a pillow at his side. A contented sigh escaped his lips.   
  
A nightengale wooed from the window sill of his room. Angel's face grew distorted.  
  
***  
  
"You have to go." Buffy said, standing, wrapping the sheet around herself.   
  
"I don't want to." He said, wrapping the sheet around the both of them. They shared a kiss, and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'll see you when you dream." She said, before melting away.  
  
***  
  
Angel opened his eyes and saw the moon shining in at him. He sighed and pushed the pillow he'd been clutching away from him and set his feet on bare wooden floor. He stretched his toes and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed, knowing that he couldn't see it, but not caring. He turned on the water and splashed his face with it. He wiped off his face and walked downstairs. That's when he realized it had only been 3 hours. It'd seemed like he slept a day and half. He smiled ot hiself and headed back upstairs to his bed. And to Buffy.  
  
  
  
End part 3. See. I told you it got Better. And I'll say it again. It gets Better. 


End file.
